A Lesson Sorely Needed
by jaminyaoigirl51
Summary: Batman decides his team mate is in need to of some discipline.


Batman was having a difficult night. If he could just find the geographical location the software was running from, he could crack this case. He'd been trying for weeks now with no results. There was a malicious software that was attacking and corrupting the leagues files. Whoever was doing this was pretty smart to break through the defenses that he had personally set up. His system was not picking up the customary binary numbers, nor could he detect anything humanly readable.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

He'd hit a dead end, whoever was operating the thing wasn't using ordinary technology, but something highly advanced… technology even he wasn't acquainted with. Now this pissed him off. Who in the hell could be using software that he; Batman, was not familiar with? He told himself it must have been some alien technology or something from 3052. Yes…that must be it.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

It was as though it were a cyber-ghost he couldn't even find a digital footprint.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

Web tracking also proved to be pretty darned futile. Dammit, If he could just crack the damn case.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

"Do you think you could go eat your snacks somewhere else, Flash?" Batman irately asked.

The Speedster who had been crunching away on some chips turned to look at him. "…Oh, I'm sorry…am I disturbing you Bats?"

Batman's eyes narrowed under his cowl, his team mate new he hated being called that!

" Yes Flash, yes you are…now leave".

"Nope".

"What?" Batman's left eye started to twitch.

"Why should I have to go just because you want to play with the computer? Plus you didn't ask nicely".

"Play with the...!" an enraged Batman began.

"I don't think you appreciate the work that I have to put in, my efforts that keep us up to date and functioning!".

"Functioning- Smunk…wait… I don't know an actual word that rhymes with that", The Flash shrugged,he knew that when it came to him it never took much to wind the Bat up.

Batman's eyes were mere slits, he clenched his hands dangerously. Flash had a feeling the man was envisioning his neck between his hands.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!" he wondered how much longer Batman would last.

It appeared, not much longer. Batman slowly stood and stalked towards his soon to be very dead or severely injured team mate. He stopped in front of him, where The Flash was seated around a platinum top work table, resting back in a platinum steel chair with his feet cocked up on the desk. Fixing the Speedster with one of his trademark glares, Batman snatched the bag of chips.

"Do you have any idea how important it is that I crack this case?! Our entire database depends on it! And solving crimes is dependent on our database! You simpleton!"

"Ok…geeez, keep your hair on…"

Tossing the chips back, Batman turned around and headed towards the mainframe.

He didn't mean to really piss him off, he knew that what he was doing was important, but sometimes he just couldn't help wanting to annoy the stoic man. That didn't mean he wanted him to hate him or anything… truthfully he rather liked Batman. Maybe if he apologized the man wouldn't be angry anymore?

He cautiously walked up to the caped figure and hesitantly said, "Batman? I'm sorry for disturbing you …I know you work really hard", Batman pointedly ignored him, as if to say 'you're disturbing me right now'.

The Flash, as resilient as ever, decided to try again, "Batman? I know sometimes you're a little insecure about not having any metahuman powers …." this got a reaction out of his team mate…but not the one he wanted.

He should have known nothing good came from pointing out Batman's short comings. Batman whipped to his feet and grabbed the front of the Speedster's suit, "So you think I'm weak now?"

The Flash realized he was now in very mortal danger but barely succeeded in keeping the grin off his face, he couldn't help but liken Batman's response to a woman's; 'Oh! So you think I'm fat now?!"

" No, I'm just saying I understand…" He tried to get out.

" You understand nothing! You hyperactive half-wit!"

" I'm sorry…"

"I've heard enough of your patronizing, snide little comments!".

"I'm not trying to patron…."

"Shut up!"

Batman was beyond angry now, how dare this imbecilic buffoon speak to him about insecurities? He was the goddamned Batman! He had no such things!

"Batman…if you could just calm down …."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"I've already said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to do?"

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you when I'm sure you've suffered a sufficient dosage of humiliation, which you'll think back on before opening that big hole in your face", Batman growled.

"Humiliation….?" Flash worried his bottom lip. "What are you going to do?"

"Take the suit off," Batman said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Flash furrowed his brow and hesitantly thumbed the costume ring.

"Now!" Batman barked.

The Flash quickly depressed the spring loaded opening and in three seconds he was standing there in just his briefs and his mask.

" Tighty whiteys Flash? I never would have thought…" Batman sneered.

The Speedster blushed hotly and seemed as though he had some smart retort but thought better of incurring even more of Batman's wrath.

"Take them off", Batman ordered.

"Take what off?" he was beginning to think the price of Batman's forgiveness was a little too high.

"Don't tell me you're more of an idiot than I thought…take-off-the-briefs", Batman finished in staccato tones.

The Speedster frowned at the 'idiot' comment; the man had called him so many varying definitions of stupid he didn't remember them all. But nevertheless he did what the man said.

Batman thought his team mate had a very impressive build. His chest and stomach were clearly defined but not overly muscular, he had sinewy long limbs all covered by slightly sun-kissed skin. His eyes moved down towards the Speedsters crotch, which he was subtly trying to hide by crossing his legs.

He was soft now, but Batman thought he saw the cock twitch under his steady gaze….interesting, this should be fun. At first he just wanted to humiliate the interfering imbecile, but why not enjoy himself as well? Two birds…one stone. Selina hadn't been putting out anyways- the moody bitch.

Batman smirked, and The Flash felt his insides contract as a sense of foreboding came over him.

"Bend over the table", Batman pointed to the platinum work table where his team mate had undertaken the duty of becoming a thorn in his side.

"Bend over…?" Flash began uncertainly.

"That is, if you want my forgiveness ".

The Flash pressed his chest to the table. He felt a naked hand reached out and firmly stroked his ass. Holy shit! Batman was stroking his ass! Yes, he too was a super hero, but he had a serious man crush on his brooding team mate. The hand stroked his cheeks almost disinterestedly it was rather relaxing. He was bent over a table getting soothing touches to his ass; Batman could humiliate him anytime he wanted. He felt heat unfurl in his pelvis when a warm finger traced his ass crack, from the base of his spine to the root of his balls.

"Spread your legs…wider…wider…_wider_…good", he could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice.

He felt something cold falling in globs over his hole. "Is that …lube?" was Batman really going to fuck him? He sure hoped so.

"It might be…it might also be exploding jelly", said Batman nonchalantly.

"What?!" Flash made to straighten himself.

"Keep your legs spread and stay bent over this table!" Batman's voice came like a whip.

His team mate's fingers massaged the lubricant… or exploding jelly into his hole.

"Ngh", The Speedster moaned and started moving against Batman's fingers as it began to enter him.

Behind him the Dark Knight smiled evilly as he worked his team mate's hole loose.

Flash felt a small, cool and sleek object being pushed into him. It was cylindrical in shape, the weight of the small object and the feel of it, suggested it was made of some kind of alloy. He clenched around it and received a sharp shock that went straight to his cock.

"Fuck! What the hell Batman?!"

"Isn't it amazing what technology can do? This is an advance electromagnetic electrocuting device, made of a mixture of magnesium, titanium and zicornia. It was developed by the Russian military as a…gentler interrogation aid…it's currently at its lowest setting. I of course made a few changes as even the normal lowest setting would be unbearable for you. If you can relax and not clench around it, you should be fine."

Flash glared angrily at the wall, the man had just stuffed a torture device up his ass and still managed to sound like a textbook. When he'd heard the words electrocuting device he'd began to panic, but all he had to do was relax. How hard could it be?

"Argh!," Batman's hand came down sharply on his team mate's backside which caused him to involuntarily clench around the device inside him.

Batman laid three more hard slaps on his team mate's ass before he started sobbing.

"I think a lesson in discipline as well as humiliation is in order,".

"Please take it out! I'm sorry!".

"Sorry!-For!-What?!", each word was punctuated by a slap.

"Sorry for interrupting your work!" Flash yelled.

The sensations he got from the device weren't purely that of pain but also pleasure, pleasure which was causing his now completely hard cock to leak like a faucet. This really was humiliating; Batman still being fully dressed did not help matters.

Batman was relentless, by the time he decided to take a break, the Speedsters ass was an angry red. He no longer had to spank him for him to clench around the device, as his hole was now spasming of its own accord.

"Batman please…" a breathless and sweat drenched Flash began.

"Please what?," he wanted to hear his team mate beg him to take out the device but instead he said,

"Please…fuck me already!"

"Fuck you? What makes you think I intend to touch you more than necessary to administer your punishment?".

"C'mon, Batman please! I've learned my lesson!".

"What exactly have you learnt?".

Flash went silent…what was he supposed to learn again?

"I suppose I'll just leave you like this…".

"No!I learnt that…that… you're a very hard worker!"

"Hmmm…not good enough…".

"Wait!...I learned that… despite not having any powers you're more valuable than the rest of us put together …!", please let that be what the man wanted to hear.

"That's true… you really have learnt your lesson", The Flash let out a sigh of relief.

He felt a finger reach inside his ass and remove the device. He then felt the blunt tip of what must have been the man's cock breach his entrance. Without much warning the man brutally slammed into him. It burned like hell but after being shocked in the ass it didn't feel so bad.

Batman having not undressed merely tucked himself back in and left, leaving his team mate to his own devices. While his ass ached deliciously he did think Batman could have at least asked if he was ok…or been a bit gentler…oh well, it was a punishment. He grinned while thinking it was the best punishment he'd ever got; he'd have to piss the Bat off more often.

At that moment Hawk girl and Diana walked in…while he was naked …with a red ass and Batman's come leaking from it. As he looked at Diana's disgusted face and Hawk girl's bewildered one, it didn't seem that great anymore.


End file.
